


Reflection

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: The other side of "Mirrored Reflection". #smut
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Reflection

Celi is putting on her makeup at the vanity in  
Juice's bedroom, which is basically hers now.  
Her daily ten minute routine  
before her and Juice roll into TM.  
She's almost done when,  
in the mirror's reflection, Juice pulls  
up a chair behind her.  
She looked at him, while sitting in her underwear.  
Wondering what he was up to. If he  
wanted to tell her something,  
he would've just said it. He kissed her back,  
between her shoulder blades. Deftly,  
he pulled her thin bra straps down,  
kissing her as they fell to her sides.  
Her breathing became more audible as he  
cupped her breast with his right hand  
and travelled toward her center with his left.  
His Reaper-ringed fingers moved her panties  
to one side and softly  
played with her lips. She shifted a little, opening  
herself wider for him. Those extremely subtle moans,  
the ones he  
loved so much, began to emerge.  
He lived for those sounds;  
they'd pop into his head at random moments.  
Hearing them in the wailing of the wind while  
on his bike and through the trees in the forest.  
Sweeter than the sounds  
themselves was the knowledge that he  
knew she couldn't help herself when she made them.  
She began to close her  
eyes when he said, 

"Keep your eyes on me, Celi."

His eyes seemed even larger in the mirror,  
as they were full of command.  
His gaze even more powerful than his  
voice. She loved his eyes and how they  
lighted up inadvertently with his smile.  
But there was no light in his eyes now,  
just profundity. This was a first for her,  
but she'd do it; willingly. Because he  
told her to. Of that there was no  
doubt.

She finally left go of the foundation  
brush she had in her left hand as he  
moved closer. He moved to the edge  
of his chair so their right thighs were  
next to each other and half of his left  
thigh against her ass. Celi decided the  
small table in front of her wouldn't  
sustain the sensation that was rising  
through her, so she placed her hands  
atop his stiff thighs. He pressed into  
her back, bracing for the oncoming  
impact. Now having familiarized  
himself with the storm that she  
is. When she felt herself beginning  
to give way and forget, his fever-laced  
words brought her back.

"Look at me, baby. Cum for me, keeping  
your eyes open, do it now."

The pleasure possessed her gaze so  
much that sparks hovered and sprinted  
through her vision. She threw her shoulders  
back into her as the "O" formed around  
her perfect mouth. Tears of joy ran  
alongside the waves as he now held  
her down by her wrists crossed in front  
of her. He kissed her neck softly as she  
came down, playing biting her earlobe  
before whispering, 

"Good Morning, Mami."


End file.
